


Rock Bottom

by CharMarStein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silence, middle of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: It's not the story of it getting all better or even really the story of how it got bad, it's just the rock bottom of it.





	Rock Bottom

That's what started all of this in the first place. A never ending dialog that ended in a panic attack and then the flow just stopped. It’s not like he can’t talk anymore it’s just that if no one noticed what was the point of ever talking again. Obviously life could move on without him ever having to speak a single word. Or maybe life could move forward without him. No he couldn’t think that way, he just couldn’t.

 

On day five he actually left his room to go to a pack meeting and with Scott’s slap on the back and quiet, “missed you dude.” before Scott once again got distracted Stiles realized he didn’t have to talk here either. No one asked his opinion, or asked him for input, no one even really noticed he was there other than the initial hellos that had been thrown his way when he had first walked through tIt had been three days and no one had noticed. He hadn’t seen anyone in three days, not really, school didn’t count there were to many distractions. So he understands why they haven’t noticed, to an extent. Scott wouldn’t notice anyway he was so caught up in the ups and downs of his love life that he notices even less than he did before. He had a small hope someone would though, anyone. He even thought that maybe Derek would notice, they had this weird half relationship thing going on before everything happened. 

 

Three full days of silence, days where Stiles was actually seen and not heard. He used to talk for his mom, but it seems to him now that she was the only one to appreciate his constant rhythm of words. God he missed her so much. He never used to have panic attacks before she dyed but it seems he was left with more than just a broken heart when she died. In the days near the end his constant stream of words were all that kept her conscience and they seemed to just keep flowing even when she closed her eyes for the last time. Maybe his ten year old brain thought that it would bring her back and then as he grew older it just became a habit. 

 

he door. Derek stared at him with an odd expression when the evening was over but didn’t say anything as Stiles left just as silently as he had come.

 

A week and a half into his silence Stiles got asked to stay after class by his English Lit teacher but when he just shrugged after the teacher asked why he was no longer participating in discussions he was let go without having to even open his mouth. That was the same day his dad had muttered a small “I’m worried about you Stiles.” before he ran out the door on his way to work. It seemed to Stiles that while people noticed something was different they didn’t really care enough to pay attention to exactly what had changed.

 

He still sat with Scott everyday at lunch and he still attended pack meetings. He followed his dad to work with a healthy dinner to go and finished his homework, getting As on his tests enough to cover the participation points without his grades dropping. Derek stopped paying him any attention at all and Lydia went right back to ignoring him like they hadn’t been friends just two weeks ago when Stiles had broken down in the middle of the forest in front of the whole pack.

 

He remembers very clearly what had happened that day, they were discussing the newest threat that was looming over Beacon Hills and Stiles was shoving in his two cents every chance he got when Erica had turned to him and yelled “Just shut up Stiles. No one cares what you think you’re not even pack.” No one had said anything. Nothing to say she was right but not a single word to say she was wrong either they all sort of just stared at Stiles like they were waiting for him to do something back. The stupid human trying to defend himself while just proving the point Erica had made. So of course not one to disappoint that’s what had set Stiles off. He felt the panic attack coming and tried to stop it with anger. He screamed back because what else was he supposed to do. “I’m not just a fragile human.” he screamed. “I can help, i can help if you just listen.” he gasped out breathing becoming harder. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough.” he started sobbing, no longer able to control the panic that had crept into every crevice of his being. Then he had ran, he ran far away from their looks of disgust, their mock sympathy, their eyes judging the frail human boy who didn’t know how to shut up. 

 

He knew by week three that he had made the right decision in vowing to never speak again. The pack had gotten rid of the threat and celebrated and kept on living and never once mentioned that Stiles hadn’t said anything. So Stiles decided it wouldn't really be that big of a deal for him to just stop going to meetings. Instead whenever the pack got together he headed to the cemetery to sit in front of his mother’s grave and join her silence even if only for a few hours. 

 

Stiles restarted the count in his head. One week since he had been to a pack meeting, a full week since he had last seen Derek, a week since Scott stopped sitting with him at lunch, a week since the pack had smiled as they passed him in the halls. 

 

Week two of no pack and his dad stopped telling Stiles about his day on the few occasions he was actually home. His grades were dropping, he wasn’t even going to all his classes most days. He stopped going to lacrosse practice all together and went from bed to the occasional class to bed, not bothering to go or do anything else. 

 

Week three, six weeks since he had spoken last, he heard his window open and someone step inside but he didn’t bother to look at who it was. They didn’t say anything and neither did he. Ten minutes later he heard them climb right back out. He needed to remember to lock the window but he was just too tired so he rolled over and fell asleep. 

 

The next day it happened again, he hadn’t even bothered to go to class and he has no idea what time it was not having even gotten out of bed but he heard the quiet lift of the window and the thump thump of someone climbing through. “You need to stop this and come back.” the rough voice of the man who used to be alpha, friend, possibly more, spoke up behind him and Stiles wanted to yell at him to get out, to tell him that he wasn’t pack so why did it matter but instead he pulled the blanket over his head and kept silent until the window closed again and Stile broke into quiet sobs, he missed his mom. 

 

He went to the graveyard instead of school the day after that but he had a feeling that it was a Saturday anyway and his suspicion proved correct when he passed by the school and the parking lot was empty. He sat by the simple head stone and cried to him mother. He wished she was here, she would have known what was wrong. She would have asked him to speak, he wants to believe that she would even miss the sound of his voice. 

 

He lost track of time after that but it couldn’t have been too long before he was grabbed out of his bed by an angry Derek and thrown into his black camaro. Derek didn’t say anything as he sped off Stiles staring blankly out the window not really caring where they were going. 

 

Turns out they were headed to the Hale house, the rest of the pack was there, they were all sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room with space for two more bodies. Stiles found himself being dropped into one of the spaces before Derek landed next to him, circle complete. “Speak.” Erica said earning a nasty look from Scott, “What it worked last time.” “What she meant is we are worried about you and miss you.” Isaac stated. Stiles felt words bubbling up in him but quickly clamped them down, he wasn’t going to let them break him that easily.

 

It felt like forever that the pack all sat in silence staring at Stiles, waiting for him to break the quiet like he had done so many times before. He wasn’t going to this time though, he rose to his feet and headed towards the door. “That is enough!” he heard Derek growl before he felt his body being slammed into the wall and a pair of warm lips pressed against his. Stiles let out a choked gasp before Derek pulled back. “I want my Stiles back and i want him back now.” he demanded. “Argue with me, fight me, give me ideas because i have no fucking clue how to help you and if i go a single more day without hearing your voice I’m going to go insane and possibly start killing people.” Stiles blinked up at Derek in shock. He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut again feeling more than hearing a growl shake through Derek’s body. 

 

Stiles took a deep breathe steading himself for the decision he was making. He was angry but did he really want to have his first words be in anger? Did he really want to speak at all? It had taken them so long to care, so long to notice but here Derek was begging him to come back and Stiles knew he would speak again he had to. “You stupid idiot, you can’t just do that! You can’t just leave me and then come back when it’s convenient.” Stiles needed to make his first words important. Like a demand that if not fulfilled would once again keep his voice hostage. Voice breaking as he started again. “I will not be used as handy human, there when you need me and gone when you don’t i won't deal with all your shit and then be treated like shit as a twisted reward for saving all your stupid werewolf asses do you understand?!” He looked around the room and realized the pack was nodding vigorously. “Good!” he stated and then grabbed Derek and slammed his mouth back against the older mans. Tongue meeting tongue as Stiles felt all the tension seep out from Derek’s shoulders.


End file.
